The new prophecy
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Percy and Jason go missing, again, but this time, no one can find them. Literally, no one. When hope of finding them is lost, three new heroes,. Jerry, a 15 year old girl who lived on the streets, Aloe, also 15 literally hates people... And finally Lucas Grace, who is 16, is determined to find his brother... it is up to them to find the two boys...
1. Chapter 1

*Jerry*

I have been having nightmares, Nightmares of a group of 7, their journey was about to close, the floating suddenly being swallowed by the sea, I was looking from afar.

"It's up to you" A voice would tell me.

"What do you mean?"

But the voice would never answer.

"Jerry!" I opened my eyes and glared at the boy who was staring at me.

"Are you getting up?" He was annoyed.

"Just go, Lucas" I told him.

Lucas Grace had blonde hair and brown eyes, he had a leadership feel to him, but I don't agree with him.

I, Jerry Pillar, am an orphan, lost my mom, never knew my dad.

We ate breakfast and got ready for that day's trip.

"Hey Jerry" My shy friend Aloe said to me.

"Hey Aloe..." I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

After getting ready, we went to school, in the old broken down bus the orphanage always used.

Only a handful of us went to public school, which included me and Lucas. Aloe was super unsocial, so he didn't go.

I looked out of the broken window next to me. The leaves fell slowly to the pavement.

_"Jerry" _I knew the voice was in my head.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_"Be careful... your life is about to change..." _

The driver stopped in front of the school, I was the last one to get out.

"Hey Jerry, maybe you should go home and stop wasting time!" A girl yelled out to me.

* * *

*Lucas*

School was fun for me, my group of friends always there for me.

"That girl is such a loser!" One of my friends said about Jerry.

"I know, I mean, doesn't she have any new clothes? Look at those pants, they soar over her ankles!" They laughed again.

I looked at my own clothing. I was wearing a faded out shirt of Pink Floyd, the jeans a little big for me. But the length of it was hard to notice, they were folded over the boots I was wearing.

The thin red hoodie I was wearing had a broken zipper.

"Hey guys, she's gone" I told them, watching her walk into the building.

During PE, Jerry held her head low, trying to avoid everyone.

I wanted to walk over to her and comfort her, but I kept my distance.

"Okay, roll call!" I heard the teacher yell. "Today we are going to the pool and learn a few swimming techniques"

So after he took attendance, we walked to the inside pool attached to the gym.

It was required that you wear your swimsuit under your PE clothes and I was happy that I had done so.

The people who didn't wear their swimsuits instantly got a zero.

"We are going to learn how to dive today, please, one at a time, dive off the diving board" We all stared at each other, the ones that didn't get zeros were the people who hated to swim.

"I guess I'll go" Jerry stepped up to the edge of the diving board, her brown hair was in a bun, and she dived.

Jerry always loved the water, no matter what.

"A+ Ms. Pillar..." The teacher told her.

I noticed there was no dripping water from her, she seemed, well... dry...

"Mr. Grace, if you will..." I looked at the teacher and swallowed, I didn't swim.

"Okay" I stepped to the board anyway and dived.

Instantly, I felt a weight pull me down.

My lungs were soon screaming for air, they kept pounding trying to escape my rib cage.

I blacked out.

"C'mon Lucas!" The teacher was the first person I saw.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked, disoriented.

"You almost drowned" The teacher said.

"But Jerry saved you" One of the girls said. I scanned for her, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" I asked.

But no one answered me, they were too concerned about me.

After I hasd changed, I saw Jerry walking out of the girl's locker room.

"Pillar!" I yelled out her last name, making her stop, the leggings she was wearing was up over her ankles, her purple jacket was torn, the shirt was faded as well, her shoes were the only thing that was nice.

"What do you want?" She was at her locker now, getting a couple things out of it.

"You saved me..." I started.

"Your point?" She didn't look at me.

"Why, wouldn't you rather me drown?" She looked at me suddenly with a weird look on her face.

"What would make you say that?"

"Well... Don't you hate me?"

"Not necessarily..." She shut her locker. "You are a jerk, I'll admit that, but I wouldn't want people killed"

"Hey Pillar go die" Jerry looked at the girls that had said that, but then she slammed her locker door. I suddenly felt the breath leave my lungs. I felt my life slip and fell to my knees.

"Jerry" I gripped her leggings. But as the breath came back, Jerry fell to her knees as well.

"No!" She yelled, gripping her head in pain. "Leave me alone!" I gripped her shoulders as markings wrapped her skin.

"_You think you can fight me girl? Wll, think again!" _It wasn't Jerry's voice, she opened her shut eyelids and her eyes lit up red.

"Jerry?" I gulped out as she turned normal.

"Not again..." She reached for my shirt and her forehead at the same time.

"Aloe, it happened again"

"Again?" I asked her.

Her head whipped up and looked at me.

"Where's Aloe?" She asked.

"Jerry, what was that?" I asked her instead.

"Lucas... I-I don't know... But Aloe knows-"

"Jerry!" We both looked. One of the headmistresses was making her way to us.

"Headmistress?" I asked, I soon saw Aloe trotting behind her.

"What's going on?" Aloe asked.

"You three must follow me, don't dilly dally"

All three of us shared a confused look.

"Too late, granny"

There was sheer terror now in the headmistress's eyes.

"That girl is coming with me!"

A beautiful woman was standing not too far away.

"You'll have to get through me... The three of you... RUN!" I got to my feet and helped Jerry up, we ran for it.

We ran out of the school and into the street, I had a firm grip on Jerry's elbow. Aloe was slower than Jerry and I combined, but he still kept pace.

"Where are we going?" Jerry asked, her voice full of fright.

"The orphanage"

* * *

*Jerry*

I wasn't totally sure if the orphanage was the best place to go. But then again, there was nowere else to go.

So we ran the five miles to the orphanage, and when we got there, we caught our breath.

And then there was an explosion from inside the building. I held my breath as the flames went up into the air, sparks starting fires around us.

"Looks like there's three of you" A boy said, coming from the flames.

This boy had black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, and piercing black eyes.

"Who are you?" I yelled out.

"Take that!" He swung something, that was intersected with an arrow.

"Leave them alone!" A girl with black hair, her bow and arrow ready, made her way over to us.

"Would you look at that" Smirked the boy. "Jason's sister... Thalia Grace" There was venom in this boy's voice.

"Grace?" Aloe was the one that spoke, but we both looked at Lucas.

"Hurry" I turned to see a girl waving us over. Her blonde hair hiding her left eye. Aloe and I looked at each other, then at the girl ahead of us.

And then I bolted towards her, Lucas and Aloe hot at my heels.

"This way" She disappeared into the brush and I swiftly followed, making sure Grace and Aloe were behind me.

I stopped as I saw it. It was a silver chariot, with silver deer.

"Can we all fit?" Aloe asked.

"Sure" The blonde girl said.

I throw my hand in front of Aloe.

"How can we trust you?" I asked.

"We don't have time, come on!" She was hurrying us, I hated to be hurried.

"C'mon Jerry, she looks nice enough" Lucas told me.

"You must be nuts!" I told him.

"What choice do we have?!" He had a point.

I was the first in the chariot, then Lucas and Aloe, then the girl. We were soon cruising in air.

"By the way, I'm Lilac"

"Hi..." Aloe said. "Aloe"

"You've got to be kidding" I said under my breath.

"Lucas Grace..." Lucas said. "The grumpy one's Jerry Pillar"

"Nice to meet you" She said sweetly.

Again, I ended up rolling my eyes and leaned on the edge of the chariot. I sighed in exasperation as the two boys swooned over the girl.

And then, an arrow whizzed three centimeters from my nose.

The girl cursed and reached towards the deer, a thin line of reigns appeared instantly in her hands, they weren't there before.

"Hang on!" She yelled, bringing the reigns up.

I gripped the side of the chariot, while Aloe and Lucas were crouching on the floor, digging their fingers into the floor.

Three more arrows flew by, I looked to see what the cause was.

It was something on fire... But I couldn't tell what it was.

I watched as another arrow was shot. I soon realized the tip was on fire.

This arrow made contact with the chariot, the floor burst into flames.

The deer started going berserk. I watched the fire, we were nowhere near land. And I wasn't going to chance a fall.

"I'm slipping!" Lucas yelled. I looked at his red face, and then he lost his balance.

"Lucas!" I yelled as he fell into the empty air, through the flames.

"I'll get 'im" But the deer broke free from the chariot.

The chariot started to make a pitfall to the ground.

"Jump!" Lilac yelled.

Aloe instantly obeyed. I followed because I figured I was going to die either way.

Aloe and Lilac were saved by the deer, but I kept falling. Until, someone saved me. It was Lucas.

He was floating on air.

I heard the beating of his heart, adrenaline rushing into it and kick starting it.

"Lucas..." I said softly.

"Are you okay Jerry?"

"Fine" I whispered, drifting to sleep, the last thing I saw was the burning chariot.

* * *

So, what do you guys think?

Who do you think these three's godly parents are going to be? Who was the blonde and black head? Find out soon!

Sorry if you read the first version!


	2. Three clicks

**Three clicks...**

*Jerry*

Light hit my face as I opened my eyes.

"Thank goodness!" It was Lilac's voice. "You're alive" I sat up slowly, looking at my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Camp Half-Blood" Lilac said.

"Aloe and Lucas?" The two boys were the only two people I knew.

"Here..." She waved her arm to the other side of the room, both were also on cots. Two giggling girls were no doubt thinking how handsom they both looked.

I saw Lilac bite her lip.

"You know them?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they're my sisters" She seemed annoyed.

"Oh..." Though I didn't see any resemblance.

Lilac stood up from her seat and smiled.

"You want to take a walk?" I looked at her, she had cargo pants on, a camoflagued shirt on, a jean jacket over it.

"Sure!" I was happy to get up and move. My bones creaked at my sudden movement.

We stepped out of the cabin, and into sunlight. But there were people running everywhere.

"They are getting prepared for a battle" Lilac said, reading my expression.

"A battle?" I watched a boy run past with a dozen arrows.

"Yeah" She said. "With the wolves"

"Wolves?"

"An anient pack' she explained. "They have two of our own, we plan to take them back"

"Lilac!" A girl that was tanned a little came over, her hair was in a braid.

"What is it Piper?"

"It's Annabeth! She's doing it again!" The girl said frantic. Lilac and the girl left.

"Sure... Leave me behind!" I said under my breath.

"Jerry?" I froze, I knew that voice, but I hadn't heard it in a long time. "Jerry!" I turned and saw the big lug run towards me, a huge black dog at his heels.

"Tyson!" I yelled, running towards him.

He gave me one of his big bear hugs.

Okay... Lemme explain...

About six years ago, when I robbed a grocery store, I saw someone crouching behind the wall, three kids were picking at him. At first, I thought it was a rock, and then, as I got closer, I realized it was a living being.

"Hey you punks!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!" Of course I knew these kids as well, for they were runaways.

"Run!" One yelped as they saw me.

I walked to the victim.

"Are you okay?" I had asked him. He was so shaken, I bent down and gripped his wrist gently. "You can trust me, okay?" The boy looked at me with sad yes and I smiled.

"C'mon..." And we walked to my hideout.

The boy towered me, but he was frightened, I couldn't have left him.

"You want some soup?" I put the backpack on the ground, right beside a rock I sit on.

"Y-You stole it" He said cautiously.

"Not the soup" I told him. "I made it"

"F-Fine" And I fed him the soup.

"I'm Jerry by the way, you are?"

"Tyson"

And now, as I looked up at him, six years later, I was happy.

"When you didn't come back, I was worried, where've you been?"

"Here" He gestured at the surroundings.

I looked at the nature surrounding me and smiled.

"You seem much happier here" I was happy he had somewhere he belonged.

"Oh, Jerry!" Tyson smiled his mega watt smile. "You have no idea! Oh... But I've missed you too!" I laughed.

"It's fine Tyce" I said with a smile.

"So who's your dad?" I looked at him, noticing the one eye. I had noticed it before, but I kept it to myself. He was still a caring giant.

"My dad?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! You know, one of the gods?" His speech was getting better too.

"Um, I truly don't know..." I said, tapping my chin.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Tyson!" A girl ran over and looked at him. "Annabeth is having one of her episodes!"

Tyson looked worried and then gave me a fleeting look.

"It sounds like your friend needs you... Go" I told him.

"Come! I want you to meet her too!" I sighed and followed him.

We reached the middle of the cabins, she was swinging her head, clutching the sides of them.

"Percy!" She yelped. "Percy, don't die!" She started to cry.

"Who's-" I was about to ask Tyson, but he was away from my side.

"Annabeth, you're okay" Lilac was trying to calm the girl, who also had blonde hair, but was taller.

a crowd was forming, I had push to people to get to the front again.

"PERCY!" I caught my breath.

_Annabeth... _Said a voice in my head. The same voice I had been hearing.

"Are you Percy?" I asked it.

_Annabeth... _

"You know you're no help!" I yelled at the voice.

Eyes stared at me the girl that was in a total panic, was now calming down.

* * *

*Jason*

Percy had gotten contact with Annabeth, but he sees her panicing.

"She can't handle it..." I told him.

He looked depressed, I patted him on the shoulder.

"Dude I'm sorry" But I knew sorry wasn't enough.

"Maybe I should try someone else?" He asked.

"No, Let me try..."

I sat and closed my eyes, searching for someone to communicate. I tried Piper.

But instead, another boy stood before me, though he looked almost exactly like me, but his hairstyle was different, his hair swept across his forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lucas Grace... You?" I hesitated.

"I'm Jason Grace, where's Piper?" The boy looked more confused.

"Who's Piper?" He was sincere.

"My girlfriend"

"Sorry, but I can give her a message if you want" He offered.

But the connection suddenly broke.

"So?" Percy looked hopeful.

"No use..." I sighed. "But I did get someone named Lucas Grace..."

* * *

*Aloe*

When I had awoken, Jerry was at my bedside table, talking to Lilac.

"Basically" Lilac was finishing the story she had told Jerry.

"Welcome back Aloe" Jerry smiled at me.

"Where am I?" I looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Camp Half-Blood" Lilac answered.

"Where?" I asked once more, trying to get my bearings.

"Camp Half-Blood" Jerry repeated.

"What's a 'Camp Half-Blood'?" I was super confused.

"For unique kids" Lilac flashed a smile.

"Wait, Jason!" We all looked at the boy who had sat up from his cot.

"Lucas?" I asked, looking at him.

"I-I don't know what I saw..." He gasped, sweat streaking down his cheeks.

"What did you see?" Lilac asked, concern peaked in her voice.

"A boy..." He shook his head. "He looked almost exactly like me, but... you know, different..." Lilac nodded.

"They have been trying to communicate for weeks now, no wonder..." Lilac answered. "Though, Annabeth was freaking out when her boyfriend was contacting her..." Lilac sighed and pulled a smile. "Nevermind... Let us go..."

Lilac got up and I was confused.

"Dinner anyone?" She asked hopefully.

Jerry's eyes lit up and joined Lilac. Lucas and I did too.

We were now sitting with Jerry's friend, Tyson, getting the okay with a centaur, Jerry had explained what the camp was.

"So who are our dads?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You'll find out soon" Tyson said happily. I sighed, I just wanted to be alone to write my poems.

"Hey daydreamer" Jerry played with my nickname. "You okay?" I had been staring off to space.

Jerry seemed happy, it could be the fact that she was talking with her old friend, or the fact that she was used to change a whole lot more than Lucas and I was.

"So I was like, TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BAT!" Jerry talked loudly to Tyson.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Lucas had leaned over the table to whisper in my ear.

"No not really" I shrugged.

"Everyone! Gather to the campfire, it is time for a song..."

Tyson took Jerry from us, but Lilac joined us.

"She's nice... Does she know Tyson well?" We were looking at them crack up.

"I dunno really" I had shrugged. "She seems to, she's hardly this happy"

I watched her as her friend was clapping loudly to one of the songs.

* * *

*Annabeth*

I scanned the crowd where everyone was sitting, it wasnt hard spotting Tyson, who loved the songs the Apollo kids played.

"Oh by almighty Athena on her throne of wisdom... forever more!" I heard them sing about my mother.

But then I spotted the girl next to him, she had brown hair and blue eyes that weren't easy missed. Tyson was really attached to her.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna sit down?" I looked at the red head that appeared behind me.

"Who is that girl?" I asked her.

"Jerry Pillar" She answered. "Still unclaimed" I nodded.

"Annabeth!" A boy's voice called. I turned and saw Leo Valdez make his way over.

"What is it Leo?" I asked him.

"We got it! We got the box you asked for" He smiled.

"Thanks Leo, where is it?" Rachel looked at me, then to Leo.

"No way, Annabeth, you possibly can't-" She warned.

"I'm pretty useless right now Rachel" I said, reaching for the box Leo was holding. "But if I had these, I can go save my boyfriend..."

She mumbled something under her breath.

I tried opening the box, but it won't open.

"Why can't I open it?" I asked Leo.

"I dunno" Leo shrugged.

"Some help you are" I scoffed. Okay, I admit, ever since Percy went missing, _again_, I've been a little on edge, but who can blame me? I'm in love with him.

"What are you doing with that?" Chiron snatced the box from me and glowered at me. "Annabeth Chase, you know very well that you are not supposed to have this..." He turned to one of the kids he had brought with him. "Put this back in the weaponary, would you?" He asked him.

I watched the kid walk away.

"Leo gave it to me!" I said, pointing to him.

"What?! No! You told me to get it for you!" Leo snapped, and that was the truth.

But I had to go on that rescue mission, with that weapon.

* * *

*Jerry*

After the campfire songs, as we dispursed to respected cabins, I looked at Tyson.

"You can stay with me!" He suggested to me.

"Okay..." I followed him to Cabin 3.

The next day, I found a pair of blue jeans, an orange CHB t-shirt, which also contained a pegasus, a blue sweat jacket, and black sneakers. After I took a shower, I was happy to change my clothes. I put my hair into a ponytail. I noticed that everything had fit, even the shoes, but I still found my other ones better.

I threw the clothes away, mainly because they were pretty torn and Lilac met up with me.

"The boys are waiting for us at the weaponary, are you ready to get your weapon?" I nodded and followed her to a cabin that was near the lake, and some boys playing basketball.

One with black hair stopped and looked at me, he was pretty cute. His tan skin soaked with sweat. He winked at me.

"Right in here" I stepped into the cabin and saw the two boys, Aloe and Lucas, looking around.

Aloe was just wearing the orange CHB t-shirt and black jeans and shoes of course.. an orange sweat jacket tied onto his waist. It was pretty cold, since it was in the middle of January. His hair was clean, cleaner than it had ever been in a while.

Lucas looked at me, he was also wearing the orange t-shirt and blue jeans as well, but he was wearing a brand new red sweat shirt, basically saying- we matched.

Lucas's sweat jacket was unzipped, while mine was zipped up to my collarbone making sure I didn't choke myself.

"Choose your weapon" Lilac said smiling.

I looked around the room, grabbing random weapons at first, then stopping.

On this table, there was this box, it could easily hold two hand guns in it. I wiped my hand over it and I heard, three synchronized clicks. I grabbed the box and looked at the two. Lucas, holding a pen case, and Aloe, holding a guitar case.

TBC...

* * *

What do ya think?

Jerry: Please Comment!

Lucas: No, it's none as reviewing... Fish brain...

Jerry: Whatever!

Aloe: Please let SWS know what you think, feedback is great!


	3. Son of Zues, Daughter of Poseidon

*Jerry*

Aloe opened his guitar case first, I thought he was going to pull out a guitar, but instead he pulled out a bow.

"A bow?" Lucas and I asked at the same time.

The guitar case shifted, transforming itself to a quiver with arrows.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, turning to Lilac.

"I've never seen that thing before..." Lilac explained.

Then Lucas opened his. He took out a clicking pen and clicked the top, I thought it was going to explode but it turned into a sword.

"Just like Riptide" Lilac said.

"Wha-?" I started to ask, but I realized, I was the only one that hadn't opened my weapon.

I stared at the box for a second, I absolutley felt no fear, I opened it.

Two hand guns greeted me, I gulped. I grew up on the streets, and barely escaped death by guns thousands of times. Though, I never used one.

"T-Those guns..." A kid had walked in, looking for the sword polish. "Are-" Before he could finish his sentence, Lilac shooed him away, shoving the polish in his hands.

"What about these guns?" I asked Lilac.

"It's nothing" She said too quickly for me to believe.

"Okay, tell me the truth" I said sternly. Lilac sighed and looked at the two boys, then pulled me away.

"It's said that those guns are cursed..." She said slowly.

"Please explain" I gripped her hand, wanting her to explain.

"Well, the owners of the guns have... always died... from them" She sighed, I looked at the hand guns still in the box. I laughed.

"That can't be true..." I told her with a smile. "Because these guns haven't been mine yet!" Okay, for some reason, I still wasn't scared of carrying them... And yes, reader, you can call me crazy...

* * *

*Lilac*

I looked at the girl in front of me, she was confident and rough around the edges, but her blue eyes told a story of loneliness.

I know loneliness when I see it, after all I am a daughter of Aphrodite, and yes, sister of Piper, geez! I hate when people ask that! Ugh! Most of the guys I go out with just go out with me to get near Piper.

"Lilac?" The blue eyed girl snapped me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine!" I said happily.

I saw her eyes drift to the boy we all know as Harris, he was playing basketball with his brothers. I smirked.

"You like Harris, eh?" I asked her slyly.

"What?! Of course not pft!" She said quickly.

"You _so _do!" I giggled.

I saw Jerry flush. "Okay, fine!" She groaned.

"Good!" I smiled and pushed her in front of Harris.

"Woah!" He yelled with a chuckle. I walked inside the weaponary cabin again, and stop. Aloe was sitting there, strumming a guitar.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him.

"My bow made it" Aloe reasponded.

I looked around the cabin, Lucas was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked him.

"Bathroom, then training... someone named Annabeth took him"

"Oh, okay then..." I watched him for a bit as he strummed the guitar. But after a while, I saw something glow over his head, It was the symbol for Apollo.

"Uh..." I looked at him as he looked at me confused. "I know who you're dad is"

"Who?" He tried to see the symbol but couldn't.

"You're a son of Apollo" He blinked at me. That's when Lucas came back, fighting with Jerry.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Jerry yelled at him.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Lucas said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Why must you make my life miserable!?" She yelled even louder.

"Well, it's fun..." Lucas shrugged.

Aloe got up and put himself betwen the two.

"Both of you stop arguing, you're giving people headaches" He said, annoyance reaching in his voice.

Jerry looked at Aloe with a weird look.

"Wait, did you just tell us to stop fighting?" Jerry had a confused looked pulled on her face.

"Is that okay?" He asked, fearful.

"It's quite alright" Lucas assured him. Then Jerry looked at me.

"Who's his father?" She asked.

"Apollo" I told her.

"The sun god..." Jerry confirmed unnecessarily.

I nodded.

But then, Jerry collapsed to her knees, markings blinking onto her skin, her right hand gripping her head, the other gripping the floor.

"_Make it stop" _It wasn't her voice, she gripped tighter.

Lucas closed the door as Aloe was on his knees next to Jerry.

"Breathe, Jerry" He said slowly. "Don't let it take control" He was rubbing her arm. She took a shuddering breath.

"What's happening?" I asked Lucas.

"I dunno..." He admitted.

"None of us do" Aloe said.

_"Kill the Poseidon kids! All of them!" _The voice yelled out. At this point, Jerry bit hard on her tongue, making her return to normal, removing her hand from the floor and reached Aloe's shirt. I saw Aloe hug her into him, a pain in my heart formed.

"We might want to tell Chiron about Aloe's claim, and-"

"No" Jerry interjected. "No one mustn't know, not even the centaur, promise?"

I bit my lip, I didn't want to keep anything from Chiron, but the look on Jerry's face told me that I had no choice.

"Fine" I sighed out.

"Thank you" Jerry smiled and got to her feet. "But we still should tell him who Aloe's dad is"

I knew Jerry was a natural leader, but so was Lucas, that's why they butt heads all the time.

We went to Chiron.

Mr. D disappeared to do who knows what, so Chiron was in charge for the time being.

"Son of Apollo, eh?" Chiron asked as I told him.

"Yes sir.." I said confidently.

* * *

*Aloe*

My new brother, Harris, was the one that guided me to my cabin. Well, to ours.

"Hey Annabeth!" Harris said happily to a blonde hair, grey eyed girl, who I saw everywhere.

"Hi Harris" Annabeth smiled, there was something in her eyes, I couldn't be sure, but I thought a spark between the two.

They started a conversation, me kind of standing back a little bit. Lilac walked over to the conversation.

"Harris, don't you have to show Aloe to the cabin" She glared at him.

"Uh... Right" Harris said, turning to me.

"WEll, let's go" He said nervously.

"Okay..."

After introductions of people I probably will forget... I went looking for Jerry or Lucas.

It wasn't that hard.

Jerry had Lucas pinned on the ground, it was hard to tell if they were fighting or if they were trying to kill each other.

"Get off me brat!" He tried pushing Jerry off him, I couldn't help but laugh, it wouldn't help.

But then Jerry was pinned to the ground.

She was just as surprised as I was. No one has ever done that before, _ever _and I could tell Jerry didn't like it.

"Okay, split it up!" Chiron the centaur walked over and picked up Lucas.

"Brat!" Lucas spat.

"Jock!" Seriously? That was her comeback? I looked at the girl who I thought no one could defeat, and then the person that just did.

Chiron put Lucas back on his feet, as two boys put themselves in front of Jerry.

"What was this about?" Annabeth asked the two of them.

"He made fun of Tyson! No one makes fun of my friend!" Jerry yelled.

"No I wasn't, I was just saying how dense he was!" Wow, he was bad at defending himself.

"What's the difference?" Jerry spat.

"Stop, both of you" I stepped in. "Lucas that wasn't nice of you to say that, Jerry that was no reason to attack him" I said.

I looked at Jerry, silently telling her to drop the subject. She sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll let you go this time, but next time, I won't be afraid to kill you" And she walked away, with Lilac trotting after her. I pulled Lucas with me.

"What was that trully about?" I asked him, he didn't make fun of anyone.

"It was that thing again..." He told me.

"We need to tell someone" I decided. "Without Jerry's knowledge" Lucas nodded and we headed towards Chiron, who was teaching a class on archery.

"Hey, isn't that Annabeth?" Lucas asked pointing to his left.

"Yeah, and she's kissing.. Harris?" My newly found brother saw us and pulled away quickly.

"Let's go" Lucas pulled me away.

"Right..." I said. "Let's go find Chiron..."

And we found him near the lake.

"Chiron?" I asked cautiously.

I soon realized he was in the presence of another man, who had tanned skin and blonde hair.

"Oh, there you are Aloe!" Chiron said, turning to me. "I was about to go look for you"

"Chiron" The man stepped ahead of Chiron. "Aloe, you have gotten so big! How are you?" I was confused.

"Aloe, this is your dad Apollo" Chiron explained.

I didn't understand how, I didn't look anything like him.

"May I speak to you... Alone?" My dad asked.

"Sure" I told him. I then turned to whisper to Lucas. "Tell Chiron" He nodded.

* * *

*Jerry*

Whatever was happening to me, it was getting more frequent.

"You have to tell someone if you are attacking people!" Lilac said hurriedly.

"I-I know..." I said shakily.

"C'mon, we'll tell Chiron..." Lilac pulled me to my feet.

"But not yet" I told her. "I want to get an idea first... For myself" She looked at me.

"What are you thinking about Jerry?"

"I'll find out soon" I said, hoping more than knowing.

We were sitting in her cabin, which was empty.

* * *

*Lucas*

"Chiron?" I caught up with the centaur after leaving Aloe alone with his dad.

"What is on your mind Lucas?" We were in the forest, where he stopped. "Is it about what happened with you and Jerry earlier?" I nodded.

"Well, what is it?" He wasn't in a rush, but I had to tell him before someone interrupted us.

"Jerry has this... thing going on... well... it's more of a spirit... But... It's taking over her, we don't know what it is..."

"I do..." I turned my head to see a mexican boy step from the bushes, he was wearing all black.

"Nico..." The centaur said. "You know what he is describing?"

"Yes Chiron... He's basically describing an ancient spirit..."

"An ancient spirit?"

"Yes, his name was Delone, son of Poseidon, way before Percy... He was imprisoned in the Underworld until Poseidon made a pact" He said.

"And what was that pact?" Chiron asked.

"My dad wouldn't tell me..." He shifted his gaze to me. "But it will soon be revealed"

* * *

*Lucas, still*

At dinner, I sat with Aloe at the Apollo cabin's table.

"A pact between Hades and Poseidon?" Aloe asked, taking a bite from his roll.

"Yeah..." I looked at Jerry, she was messing around with Tyson, again.

After dinner, during the campfire songs, I thought about who my dad might be, I was still unclaimed, and Jerry was also unclaimed. But then, the fire climbed a dangerous height, everyone started to back away, scared. I got to my feet as it died down, but I felt different, eyes were staring at me. I looked at everyone.

"A lightning bolt" Aloe said to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"The son of Zues!" Chiron boomed. "And the daughter of Poseidon!" I looked at Jerry, and sure enough, there was a triton glowing above her head.

* * *

*Jerry*

I looked at the staring eyes as they gapped that I was the dughter of Poseidon.

"That's Percy's sister?" I heard a few voices whisper. Tyson got to his feet and hugged me.

"Sissy!" He yelled swinging me around.

"Wow, I guess we are trully brother and sister now, huh?" I said, pulling a smile.

After the campfire gathering, we decided which bunk would be mine.

"That'll explain a lot" I told Tyson as he helped putting my stuff on the top bunk. "I remeber being underwater for twenty minutes"

We each had our own bunk beds, even a third was in there that Tyson said was reserved for our brother.

My bunk bed was straight back from the door, and the other two bunks on the side. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, hoping it would release some weight off my shoulders, unfortunately, it didn't. But at least I was clean.

As I stepped out of the shower, I instantly dried and put pn my nightgown that I've worn to bed for the year I was going to the orphanage. I then casted my glance at my guns, I had taken them into the bathroom subconciously, feeling much safer having them at arm's reach.

I put my guns on the floor, but Tyson pulled something from under his bunk and held it out to me.

"What's that for?" I asked him.

"You!" He said. "I made it!" I walked over and saw that it was a belt, with two gun holsters on it, when before, I had to put the guns in my pockets.

I took it from him.

"Oh Tyson!" I said happily. "Thank you!" I hugged him and walked to my guns. I put them in the holster.

In about an hour, Tyson was sound asleep, I however was not seeping peacfully.

* * *

*Jerry's dream*

I stood there in the middle of a room, a tall room like one you would find in castles. A man stood there with a smug look, he was looking at something.

I soon realized he was looking at two boys who were fghting these firey things, one of the boys was controlling water, the other, the air. But I knew it wouldn't work, I knew they had to do much better than that.

But then I saw a huge fish tank off to the side. I somehow knew what he was thinking.

_I will first weaken them... _He thought. _And then I'll get what they dearly care about... _

I then got a shock. Annabeth was one of the pepole trapped in the big fishbowl, and so was Piper, Lilac's sister. I felt a rush of protectiveness as the two boys looked in horror.

"Let them go!" I heard the blonde one said. The black haired one was about to charge with his sword, but the man easily pushed him away, without touching him.

* * *

*Jerry*

"Jerry!" I sat straight up, Tyson was trying so hard to wake me. There was tears in his big eye.

"What's wrong Tyson?" I sat up to look at him, I then realized Lucas and Aloe were in the cabin too.

"Annabeth and Piper went missing last night" Aloe said. "We are wanted"

I nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After fifeen minutes, I came out of the bathroom and grabbed my belt with the guns on it before I put my hoodie on.

"Okay" I said, fastening the belt onto my waist, and putting my hoodie over my shoulders, after putting my arms through them. "Are you ready?"

We went to see Chiron, a redhead was standing there as well.

"This is our prophet, Rachel Dare" Chiron explained.

"Nice to meet you three" She smiled. "I see great things in your future.. But-" She stopped and her eyes became misty.

_"The lost children will now rise, save the siblings of love... A child of Poseidon will fall, one will rise... Child of Zues, one will get what they ask for, one will have nothing left... A cross between lightning, sun and water will save the day... Or take death into their hands... A lost spirit will awaken only to fail it's life long attribute... The ghost of a castle will rise, find the tiara, the golden arrow, and the spear of eternal weather... To enter the castle of eternal life" _(Yeah, I'm not so great at prophecies)

The girl took in a shaky breath and her eyes became clear.

"Well, there we go, it's up to you three" Chiron motioned to Aloe, Lucas and I.

"And maybe we can help on the last two lines" Lilac said.

We walked out of the room and out of the Big House.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"C'mon" Lilac motioned us to the colliseum where Harris and Tyson were waiting. "We were the three that had to look all those three things up" She explained.

"O' course with Annabeth" Harris said, a little flirty.

"What are you talking about?" Aloe asked.

TBC...

* * *

Jerry: Hello readers! SWS just wanted to apologize for those Percabeth fans out there! (Though I don't know why)

Aloe: Trust me, you don't want to know...

Jerry: OOOOOKKKAAAAYYY... Please let SWS know what you think :)

Lucas; Don't I have words on this?

Jerry: Nope! Oh, and SWS-

Lucas: SWS says sorry for the bad chapter.

Jerry: Hey, that was my line!

Lucas: Well, I just stole it, sue me...

*They start to fight*

Aloe: Well, see ya!


End file.
